The Brat Pack
by lifewillout-always
Summary: It's senior year at Barden, and anything can happen. Jesse and Beca are happily in love, but what happens when graduation creeps closer? Can their relationship survive gradation, or will fate keep them together? Follows the gang through graduation and beyond, and yes I do riff-off's and competition sets!


The summer between junior and senior year had felt like the longest of Beca's life. Staying with her dad and Sheila in Georgia wasn't her favorite thing, but it had been tolerable this year, mainly because Beca had been left alone in her room, and her dad had surprised her by converting one of the bedrooms into a studio for her to mix music in. It had been the ultimate gift, and besides skyping with Jesse most of the time, she never left the house until now, when she made the drive back to Barden. It was her last year in the Bella's house, but as a senior and as leader of the Bella's, she had been upgraded to a single room, and luckily, the biggest room in the house. Smirking a bit about this, she parked her car in the driveway of the house, taking several trips to haul her things to the gorgeous room, throwing herself on the bed once the contents of her car were all inside the room. She was the first one here, seeing as how she lived about half an hour away, and she gently rolled onto her stomach, grabbing her iPhone.

"Hey nerd," she texted Jesse, hoping he was already holed up in the Treble's house, which was close to the Bella's, but far away enough that it took actual effort to walk there. Immediately her phone went off.

"Hey Becaw, you on campus already?" was his reply, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the nickname she had gained Freshman year, but hated with a passion.

"Of course I am, first one In the house," she typed, starting to make her bed. Somehow she had a nice, queen sized bed, in the biggest room of the Bella's house, and she felt like a princess because of it.

"You can come over once I'm finished unpacking," she said, setting down her phone as she got to doing so. Within a few hours the room had her personal touches, with her computer and mixing equipment set up at her desk, a couch in front of a tv set in another corner, and her bed in the center of the room. It was pretty sweet, she had to admit, and finally she was texting Jesse to come over. By now, more of the girls had moved in, with Chloe pouting with jealousy that she got the good room.

"Bella's captain's luck," she smirked, brushing back some stray hairs from her face. Changing into a pretty tank top and a pair of shorts to beat the Atlanta head, she waited until one of the girls announced that Jesse was at the door, sprawling out on the comfortable bed until he was. In a flash, though, he was standing in the doorway, smiling down at his tired girlfriend.

"Hey Bec," he smiled, as she sat up. Her eyes shone as they met his pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

"Hey Jes, how was your summer? Not like I didn't hear about it every second," she laughed, standing up as she moved over to him, their lips locking.

He kissed her back, his hand cupping her chin gently. Shutting the door behind them both, he backed her up so they were laying on her bed, and she sighed happily. This is where she was meant to be, and she couldn't believe she had spent a whole summer without him, again. More than that, she couldn't believe it was their last year at Barden. She had ideas as to what she wanted to do after college, and some of them included him, but she had no idea if his plans included her and it freaked her out a little bit just thinking about them. But she was trying not to think about them right now, and actively trying to think about the boy pinning her down to her bed.

"Mm Jes, no sex right now," she said in a whiny voice, clearly wanting it badly. But all the girls were going in and out of the house with the families, that she didn't want to be too loud and set off anyone, least of all have anyone run into their room since the door wasn't locked.

* * *

Making out turned into naptime, and soon it was 5 PM when Beca was waking up, realizing they had fallen asleep. Poking Jesse lightly, she laughed.

"Wake up, loser, we well asleep!" she laughed harder, rolling onto her back. Thus far, they were still perfectly normal and boring – for now.

"Mmm what? No we didn't," he said, running his hands down his face.

"We totally did, by seniors did they mean senior citizens?" she questioned, still laughing as she kissed his forehead, pulling one of her many throw blankets over him.

"Just lay here with me, we can order takeout. The next few days are going to be so crazy. I mean, we have the activities fair, then auditions, then hoodnight and the initiation party….it's going to be wild. Wait until you hear the song I picked out for auditions," she said smugly, and he rolled his eyes. The Bella's had been ICCA champs for the past three years, and Beca was determined to win her senior year. She was already working on their setlist for finals, trying to make it the best, most memorable yet.

"Really? I hate that you get to pick audition songs, you pick terrible ones," he teased her, so far from the truth. In fact, she picked the best ones, and he kissed her forehead to let her know she was just teasing.

* * *

The next day was the activities fair, with Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Lilly manning the booth. Beca and Chloe were handing around fliers, which everyone seemed to be excited about, and maybe, just maybe, they ended up with an influx of Bella auditions this year.

The activities fair seemed to go on for hours, especially in the heat, and Beca could spy Jesse down the sidewalk doing his own thing from the Trebles. All she wanted was to lay in her bed with him some more – the ideal Saturday. But no, she had to do her job as fearless leader of the Bella's and try and recruit some new girls. It was senior year, and they were going to dominate.

Spying some girls by the table talking to Stacie, she couldn't help but smile. They had fresh meat for auditions tomorrow, and she couldn't wait to unleash the Bella's power on the new girls.

* * *

Sunday found all the acapella groups in one of the smaller theaters, preparing for auditions. Of course, since the Bella's were the reigning champs, they sat at the desk to run auditions, and were in charge of picking the song.

"Okay guys," Beca started, getting everyone's headshots and resumes in order.

"The song you'll be auditioning with is Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson," she said to the quivering auditionees, standing in the wings. Twirling a pencil in her hand, she called out the first name.

"Claire Schultz!" she yelled, and a tiny, timid little blonde stepped out of the wings. Dressed in a dress and cardigan, Beca eyed Chloe. If she had any singing chops, they were going to do a major wardrobe makeover with this girl.

The afternoon went as expected; some of the guys and girls were amazing, while some could barely carry a tune. The Bella's knew who they wanted, though, especially when a girl named Emily took the stage, announced she was a legacy, and proceeded to sing an original song that blew them all away.

They certainly had their work cut out for them, with figuring out who to cut and who to keep. She knew the Trebles were the same way, having had some spectacular auditions themselves. Just as the Bella's were getting ready to leave, with everyone gathering up their things, Jesse snuck up behind Beca.

"Hey Milion Dollar Baby," he cooed in her ear. Squealing slightly, she turned to face him, giving him a kiss.

"Hey you, find any potential new Trebles? Cause ya know, those potential Bella's are gonna help us kick your ass for the fourth year and counting," she smirked, sliding her arms around his waist. He gave a roll of his eyes, poking her nose.

"Nah, we're going to kick the Bella's asses finally, reclaim out throne."

"You seem so sure of yourself," she laughed, shaking back her dark hair.

"I am sure of myself," he teased, and she just shook her head.

"Beca come on, we have some work to do!" Chloe said, smacking her on the ass. Sighing, she looked back to Jesse.

"Hoodnight is tonight, I'll see you at the party after?" she asked, giving him another kiss, lingering for a few seconds.

"Of course. I love you, Bec," he smiled, her own lips parting into a smile.

"I love you too, Jes," she said, grabbing her bag and following Chloe back to the house.

* * *

It had taken ages before Beca felt comfortable enough to tell him she loved him. She knew she did, but saying the actual words? No way. Coming from a broken home was hard enough, but being in love with someone and expressing it outloud was even harder. To her, every relationship she had ever know was toxic, starting with her parents, so it surprised her when she started feeling deeper feelings for Jesse. It all started their first Christmas together, sophomore year, when he insisted he come home with her for Christmas. She was nervous as anything to meet his parents and siblings in their small suburb outside NYC, but everything had gone perfectly. They had spent every day freezing their asses off in the city (to which Beca always replied 'I'm from Maine, this isn't a real winter!'!). But it wasn't until Christmas morning, when she'd opened the beautiful bracelet he'd gotten for her (she had tackled him to death) that she realized she was in love.

It wasn't until a New Years party at his childhood best friends house that she mustered up the courage to tell him. He had been so surprised that she said it first he had dropped his cup of beer all over her expensive shoes, but she didn't care. Slowly, he was breaking through and tearing down her walls.

* * *

Some of the new Bella's were no brainers, especially Emily Junk. A legacy with an original song to boot? Automatic in. Others were harder, but in the end they finally chose four girls. Emily, Sophia, Olivia, and Anita. It was their job to kidnap them from their dorms, hood them, and take them down into the initiation rooms underneath the amphitheater. Beca was glad her job was to set up the scarves neatly and provide the initiation wine, going over the speech in her head. She and Chloe waited in the candlelit room, waiting for the other Bella's to arrive with the new girls.

Once they did, Beca couldn't help but smirk, remembering her own initation night and how freaked she was. She watched the four girls be led into the room with their hoods on and she smiled as one by one, they were whipped off.

"Welcome to initiation, new Bellas! Be excited – you were handpicked out of over 50 girls for our group," Beca started. Chloe walked around, talking about the history of the Bella's, while Beca made sure everything was in order. Four new scarves, the sacramental wine, the initiation speech in her head.

"Okay guys, let's get this party started," Beca said, standing there in a tank top and jeans, her own Bella's scarf tied around her wrist.

"I, sing your name, promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman. And I solemnly promise never to have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves." The four girls looked at each other anxiously, with wide eyes, and Beca had to laugh.

"Relax guys, half of us are dating Trebles, myself included. Just say it!" she laughed, as the girls said it. They passed around the wine, and suddenly Chloe let out a squeal.

"I'm so excited you guys, new Bella's!" she yelled out, encasing everyone in a group hug. Beca squirmed out of it, always hating hugs unless they were from Jesse.

"Well come on, let's go party!" she yelled over the din, reaching the door first, eager to find Jesse.

Naturally, she found him in the amphitheater, already waiting for her with two drinks. Once she reached him he stood up with a smile, handing her a beer.

"Hey you, how was hoodnight? How many did you bring in?"

"Four," she said as she took a deep drink, needing it after being around the Bella's for so long tonight. It wasn't that she hated them, she just hated initiation night and the girliness that went around with it. Everyone was dancing either on the amphitheater itself, or by the pool. Beca preferred the quiet of the amphitheater as she settled in next to Jesse. Singing could be heard from pool but for once Beca didn't want to sing – she snuggled in Jesse's arms and closed her eyes.

Senior year was going to be crazy.

* * *

 **I've been obsessed with Pitch Perfect since the first one came out, but now I'm more obsessed than ever! I didn't think I'd ever write one but I saw that most are Bechloe and there's few Jeca, and I wanted to help change that. So…here's chapter one, and I hope you all enjoy! I full plan to write out riff-offs and performances to give it a more authentic feel, and remember: anything can happen in Pitch Perfect!**


End file.
